


Meant To Be Theirs

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intruloceit, Mild Language, Other, Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers), Songfic, Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Swearing, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: After the events of the latest episode, Logan was worn out. He decides to go somewhere he can relax.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Meant To Be Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> kinda Intruloceit? They're not together yet, they're just vibing ig  
> Logan likes Heathers  
> Deceit is sick of Remus talking about toddler skulls  
> Remus likes describing weird stuff  
> OOC Dark Sides? Pfft couldn't be me  
> It's heccing 3:05am  
> I started this at 1:39am  
> Help  
> Also language warning!! Obviously, Remus is here, what do you expect

Well that was a figurative trip.

Logan sighed, closing his laptop that had had his _Logan's Lowdown_ code open. He wasn't needed any further in the conversation, he knew that much.

He took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose and remembering what had happened.

The others weren't even listening to him. He literally had to hit Patton to get his attention. Hell, he was almost thankful when Deceit pulled him away from that chaos, taking his place at the laptop for a bit before making his way upstairs to actually join the others.

No, not Deceit. Janus.

He had known Janus' name before this. He was quite close to the self-proclaimed _lord of the lies._ He wouldn't admit it but he quite liked the nickname Janus had given himself. It didn't make much sense- you cannot be the lord of a figurative thing- but it fit him rather well.

What was he saying again?

Right, Janus. Where was he? After practically starting his path to acceptance, he would no doubt be in a good mood. He was probably off talking to Patton, now that they were on good terms. Sighing again, for that seemed to be all he was good for, he stood up, placing his glasses back on and fixing his tie. 

Thomas was talking to Lee and Mary Lee now, so hopefully he wouldn't be summoned for a while. Good, that's what he needed. If he was summoned, the others would know where he was coming from. Sure, there wasn't anything going on between him and the 'Dark Sides'- despite the odd fluttery feeling he got around them and their ability to make him smile that smile he hasn't shown since episode 1- but he didn't want the others knowing what he did in his spare time.

He made his way down to the Dark Side, as Roman called it. He came over quite often, so he hoped the others would not mind his intrusion. Well, one was quite literally the embodiment of intrusive thoughts. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind. He had a feeling the others might not be there, what with Janus' acceptance and Remus probably wanting to support him. Despite his crude nature, Remus was quite… entertaining to be around. He wasn't always loud and brash; sometimes, he liked to relax. Like Janus. Like Logan.

He had quite expected himself to be alone, but he decided to stay. He knew he probably shouldn't, this was the Dark Sides' home after all, but in an unusual way, he felt… secure, in this place. He looked over at their living area. Two couches and a navy bean-bag chair, one Remus had created for when Logan came over to talk. Allowing himself a small smile, he made his way over and sat down on it, sighing contentedly as he sank into it.

Usually, he was seen as the uptight one. All graphs and charts, numbers and knowledge. But that's just what the Light Sides saw, what the Fanders saw. Janus and Remus saw a different side to him.

Logan liked puzzles, that was a given. But what most don't know was that he liked spending time helping Janus through the Professor Layton puzzle series; one he wasn't even sure Thomas knew existed. Perhaps that's how Janus got it- he was great at knowing things Thomas did not.

He liked helping Remus create escape rooms to occasionally trap the light sides in. Logan was always the first to escape.

He liked sitting with Janus and Remus, telling them riddle after riddle and seeing how many they can get. The delight on Remus' face when he succeeded, the satisfaction on Janus' face. He'd never tell them, but it, figuratively, 'made his day'.

How does one create a 24 hour period? Something to dwell on another time.

Not entirely sure what to do with himself- all his work was finished at the moment- he decided to do something he didn't do very often but he liked, along with all of the other sides.

Singing.

He didn't know too many songs, but one particular one came to mind. He recalled it from Thomas' performance in that one musical. What was it? Ah, right. Heathers.

_"You chucked me out like I was trash. For that you should be dead. But, but, but! Then it hit me like a flash-"_

He waved one hand as he sang the word _flash,_ allowing himself to enjoy this song. It was most definitely his favourite from that theatre production. Maybe he saw himself in some of its words.

_"What if high school went away instead? Those-"_

He didn't usually take to vulgar language, if he could avoid it, but he was in the moment now. 

_"-assholes are the key. They're keeping you away from me. They made you blind, messed up your mind. But I can set you free~"_

He stood up, making his way around to the back of the couches, where there was more room. He wouldn't particularly mind performing- despite his reluctance, he could see why people enjoyed it- so every so often he'd let himself get lost in a song, so to speak. It wasn't often he showed strong emotions, but when he was in character, he'd go all out.

_"You left me and I fell apart. I punched the wall and cried-"_

He lightly thumped the wall for effect.

_"-Bam, bam, bam! Then I found you changed my heart, and set loose all that truthful shit inside-! And so, I built a bomb. Tonight, our school is Vietnam!"_

Actually, if he remembered correctly, it was Westerburg High, but, as the kids say, 'go off, I guess.'

_"It's guaranteed they'll never see their senior prom!"_

He almost thought he heard light tapping, almost to the beat of the song. He, uncharacteristically, figuratively brushed it aside.

_"I was meant to be yours… we were meant to be one. I can't take it alone… finish what we've begun..!"_

_"I was meant to be yours…"_

_"So when the high school gym goes BOOM! With everyone inside!"_

Logan stopped in his tracks, spinning around to the doorway to another room. Remus had come bounding in, and Janus stood at the doorway, smiling.

"Pew pew pew."

"A-ah, Remus. Janus. M-my apologies, I did not believe anyone was here…"

Was he stuttering? It only ever happened around these two. Maybe he should be concerned.

"Ah, yes. This _totally_ isn't our house or anything." Janus replied with a smirk.

"I- yes, I'm aware, but I-"

"Hey, shut up for a second, whale penis! You sounded amazing just there, since when can ya sing?" Remus asked as he wrapped his arms around Logan. He was used to Remus' physical affection, and he would admit he was slightly touch-starved, but he knew it was simply platonic. He did not react, still slightly surprised.

"I- I am certainly not the best singer in the mindscape. See Roman or Virgil on that account."

"Pshhh! Puh-lease! Hot Topic is practically deaf from all the emo music he blasts, and my brother can't sing to save his dick. That just there though? Good shit!" 

"I must agree with Remus. You are a particularly skilled singer, I'm surprised we haven't heard you before this."

"Ah, yes, well I was roped into performing in that Christmas special, and we had that deal with Crofters-" he chuckled at the memory. "-but those were the only times I ever performed in front of others. It is not a regular occurrence for me." Pausing for a moment, he flipped through his vocab cards. "And that is on what? ...period? Was that the correct usage?"

"Good enough for me!"

"Well, I must ask that you do it again sometime. Possibly with us, if you'd care to. Now that Remus has finished his first song-"

"Buy _Forbidden Fruit_ on iTunes bitch!"

"-he intends to write another. Perhaps you would like to assist?" Janus offered, sitting on one of the couches. Remus threw himself on the other one.

"...we, if you believe I could be of- of any assistance, I'd be happy to help."

"Fuck yeah! Logie's gonna help us write a song, JD!"

"Hahaha… yes, indeed Remus." He looked up at Logan, who was still standing up. "Please, Logan, _stay standing up,_ it _totally_ isn't intimidating."

Getting the hint, Logan nodded and sat back down in his chair.

"If you don't mind me asking, why come down here?"

_'Well actually, I think I may be feeling attracted towards the both of you, which is highly illogical but very real to me, and I did not want to be alone after this episode just gone so I decided to comfort myself by coming to where I actually felt comfortable to be myself for once.'_

But he wasn't just gonna say that.

"Well, I was finished my work, and Thomas is currently engaged with Lee and Mary Lee, so since I had nothing on the agenda I decided I'd come and… check on you two."

Janus looked him up and down. He was either being caught out in a lie or being 'checked out'. Wishful thinking.

"We appreciate the sentiment. Though, you thought we were gone, correct? Why stay?"

"Why put on a bomb-ass performance all by yourself?!" 

Remus seemed to be constantly shifting positions, now sitting upside down on the sofa. Janus, however, kept his gaze fixed on Logan's.

"I… am not sure. Perhaps I was waiting for you to return, perhaps I felt I needed the time secluded from the others, I… I don't know."

He sighed, adjusting his glasses. He truly disliked that phrase. _I don't know._ It made him feel weak. Knowledge is power, as they say.

"Hm. Well, we're usually here, if you ever need us. We're always here to help, you know. Even if we're known as the Dark Sides, we… we know how to help."

He looked back into Janus' eyes. One identical to Thomas and his own, one that of a snake. It was beautiful, in an unusual way.

"Right. Thank you, both of you."

"Our pleasure. By the way, we were thinking about sticking on that documentary Thomas saw a few weeks ago in the mind palace, and we would _hate_ it if you joined us."

"It's about the ocean! Remember?"

"Ah, yes. I recall the one. If you don't mind the intrusion, then yes, I'd be happy to join you."

"Hey! Back off, dickass! Intrusion is my thing!"

Logan just laughed, having known the pair long enough to know that the more vulgar the insult, the more feeling there was behind it. 

"Hey! Did you know there's a kind of octopus that takes off his dick to fuck a female octopus?"

Janus sighed. He'd obviously heard this one before. It was obviously a very inappropriate topic, but he knew this was Remus' way of expressing himself. Who was he to intervene?

No-one important.

"Really? Please, go on. I'd love to hear about it."

"Yeah! So, there's this octopus…"

-End-


End file.
